pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave of Discoveries!/Transcript
(Caber, Sugar, and Joel are walking.) Joel: 'Sugar and- '''Sugar: '''Keep talking and feel true pain. ''(This made Joel shut up.) '''Caber: (notices a cave) This looks interesting. Sugar: '''Yeah! '''Caber: Charmander, we'll need you to use your tail flame the light the way. Charmander: (nods understandingly) Charmander. Joel: 'Don't you dare do anything funny! ''(Sugar giggles, remembering Joel getting burned.) '''Caber: Relax. Charmander just didn't like that joke you played. Joel: '''I didn't mean to scare you guys! '''Sugar: ''(enraged) I still have sand in my hair! ''(echoes) (Suddenly, they heard a sound in the cave.) Caber: Hmm. I wonder what that was. (goes further in with Charmander) (Sugar goes after him. Joel follows her, trying to hold her hand. She quickly jerks it away.) Caber: Ev'rybody stay close. I don't want us to get separated. (Sugar takes this as an opportunity to firmly grip Caber's hand. After a while, they heard that same sound.) Caber: There's that sound again. Sugar: W-Whaddaya suppose it is? Caber: I dunno, Sugar. I don't think I've heard such a noise before. But something tells me it's a Pokémon. (pulls out a Dusk Ball) Joel: 'Sounds like somethin' else to me. ''(Suddenly, they heard a new sound.) '''Caber: Wait.... (The sound was rocks coming down. Sugar screams and grabs onto Caber.) Sugar: '''We're caved in! '''Caber: Now let's not panic. (tries to move the rocks) Sugar: 'Ohhh, I'm scared! ''(tries to help Caber) (Suddenly, a cave wall exploded and out came a Pokémon hardly anyone in Kanto ever seen- a Shiny Druddigon.) '''Druddigon: (roars) Druddigon! Sugar: ''(grabs Caber) It's gonna eat us!! '''Caber:' Whoa, a Druddigon. A shiny one at that. (pulls out Pokédex.) Pokédex: Druddigon, the Cave Pokémon. A Dragon type. With the skin on its face harder than rock, Druddigon warms its body by exposing its wings to the sun. Sugar: (grabs Caber tighter) It's most likely going to eat us! Caber: Why do you think that, Sugar? Sugar: '''It's huge and looks pretty menacing. '''Joel: '''Unlike you, you're a happy-go-lucky midget. '''Caber: Everybody, calm down. I'll catch it. Charmander, use Slash! (Charmander used Slash on Druddigon, who retialiated with a Slash of his own.) Caber: Dodge and use Smokescreen. (Charmander dodged Druddigon's Slash and used Smokescreen to cloud his vision.) Caber: Use Dragon Rage, then merge it with your Flamethrower! (Charmander fired off Dragon Rage and then fired a Flamethrower, which merged into a powerful blast, knocking Druddigon against the cave wall.) Caber: Go, Dusk Ball! (throws his Dusk Ball) (The Dusk Ball touched the shiny Druddigon, sucked him inside and wiggled until it stopped, signaling a successful capture.) Caber: Excellent. We got Druddigon. Charmander: (nods) ''Charmander. '''Sugar: '(smiles) ''Good, it's not gonna hurt anyone! '''Caber:' Sugar... You're not, uh, afraid of Dragon Pokémon, are you? Sugar: '''If they're wild, yes. I'm just scared of bigger wild Pokémon. '''Caber: (realizes) Oh... Well, you realize that Cupcake, being a Bulbasaur, may someday become a Venusaur. How do you think you'll put up with that? Sugar: 'Simple, I'll use an Everstone. ''(Caber merely shrugged. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It looked like a fossil. Picking it up, he could see what kind of fossil it was.) '''Caber: Why it's a Jaw Fossil! Sugar: A Jaw Fossil? Caber: Ya usually find these in the Kalos region. With this, I could revive it into a Tyrunt, then it'll evolve into Tyrantrum after some training. Sugar: 'Cool! '''Joel: '''Guys, I have a Pokémon that I think can get us outta here. ''(He sends a Diglett) '''Sugar: '''Why didn't you tell us?! '''Caber: Yeah, it might've helped us earlier. Joel: 'Slipped my mind...? ''(Sugar dashes toward him, shrieking with rage. Caber thought it best to stay out of it, which he did.) '''Sugar: ''(whilst wrestling Joel) I'm going to ''kill ''you! '''Joel: '''It really did slip my mind! '''Sugar: '''HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR DIGLETT!! '''Caber:' (chuckles) This is almost amusing. (pulls out Pokédex.) Charmander: (chuckles) Char-Char-Char. Pokédex: Diglett, the Mole Pokémon. A Ground type. Diglett love to create underground tunnels. Joel: '''Dude, I am getting ''pummeled! ''By a girl, nonetheless! '''Sugar: '''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! '''Caber: Uh, I think Diglett's done digging a way outta here. (Sure enough, they were free.) Caber: Now what say we get outta here? (places the Jaw Fossil in his backpack) Sugar: ''(immediately stops) Ok! '''Joel: '''Sugar, you act like a flipping Growlithe. '''Sugar:' I heard that! (Soon they were out of the cave.) Sugar: '''I'm glad we're out of there. '''Caber: Me too. What say we meet our new teammate, Charmander? Charmander: (nods) Char! (Caber let out Druddigon from his Dusk Ball.) Druddigon: Digon! Cupcake: ''(She waves via her vines) Bulba saur! '''Caber:' Druddigon, I'll be your Trainer from now on. Let's all work together to make our dreams come true. Charmander: Charmander-Char! Druddigon: (nods vigorously) Druddigon! Caber: Welcome to the team, Druddigon. Druddigon: (nods) Dru! (pumps his fists) 'Joel: '''How cliché of- ''(Sugar stamps on his foot) ''OWWW!!!! Sugar, I'm going to destroy you! ''(Druddigon comes over and pulls Joel away from Sugar. Sugar smiles at Druddigon before walking over to Caber and, again, kisses Caber very quickly. This causes Caber to blush a little.) 'Joel: '''Dude, she likes- '''Sugar: '''Tell and die! ''(Joel shuts up. Caber merely shrugged.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts